


Share and Share Alike (or, Lance Gets His) Porn Saga of DOOM, Part 3

by mickeym



Series: Porn Saga of DOOM [3]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, Europe-era, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny goodness, and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike (or, Lance Gets His) Porn Saga of DOOM, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Four time zones. Three continents.  
> More smut than you can shake a stick at.  
> Three porny threesome stories, all set in Germany.
> 
> by Mickey M., halo, Without Me and Slim

**By the Filthy Foursome: Mickey M, halo, Without Me, and Slim**

It was almost weird, JC thought, how quickly they'd gotten used to sharing everything. _Everything._ It started in the house in Orlando, and once they got to Europe it kept happening more and more. Hotel beds, toiletries, clothes. Especially clothes. It wasn't like they were all the same size, but the clothes were loose enough that even one time when he and Chris had ended up with each other's suitcases on two different floors of the hotel, neither of them had had a problem getting dressed.

He guessed he was used to it now, sharing most things. Still, it was a little odd when Lance showed up for a photo shoot one afternoon in Hamburg, wearing the exact same outfit JC'd had on the day before. Pants, shirt, shoes, everything. JC almost wanted to check and make sure Lance wasn't wearing his shorts. Then he thought that'd be a little obvious.

"Hey, C." Lance grinned at him, that grin that JC had come to recognize as meaning Lance was looking for some fun. "You got any plans tonight?"

JC glanced around before he answered. "Don't think so. You want to do something?"

Lance bumped his hip against JC's a little. Not enough so's anyone else would notice, unless they were really looking. "You know. I thought we could, um. Play cards or something." One eyebrow arched, even more than usual.

JC almost choked, remembering the last time they'd "played cards," when they'd shared a room in Mannheim. He hadn't gotten _any_ sleep that night. JC wouldn't mind doing it again, although the logistics might be a little more challenging this time.

"Um. Yeah. Well, I'm sharing with Joey right now. You're rooming with Chris, right? So, uh. Where should we..."

Lance waved one hand vaguely. "Oh, I think he said he'd be out somewhere late. Just, like, stop by after dinner. Okay?" He smiled again, a toothy grin so predatory that JC could almost imagine him licking his chops. Or... other things.

The photo shoot ran long--of course--and then dinner seemed to last forever. But sure enough, Chris excused himself even before the others had finished, waggling his eyebrows and saying he was going to go exploring, "And I don't need anyone who's supposed to be working on his history homework tagging along," with a pointed look at Justin, who sulked for about a minute and a half until he realized Chris' absence meant he could grab a bigger share of dessert.

JC knew his excuses to Joey were pretty lame, but then Joey never asked for much in the way of excuses. When JC checked his hair _again_ before leaving their room, Joey just slapped him on the back and called him "Tiger" and made some vague remark about German girls that might have been directed at JC, though while JC didn't share _every_ detail of his life with Joey, he knew it was probably pretty clear that the _girls_ part was only relevant to one of them. Remembering the look on Lance's face earlier, JC felt his face heat, and really, a few jokes from Joey were a small price to pay for a night alone with Lance.

He knocked softly on the door and it opened almost immediately. Lance... Lance was wearing a wifebeater--probably Justin's--that clung to his body, and loose pajama pants. "C'mon in," he drawled. "The bar's open." JC could smell the faint burn of whiskey on Lance's breath, mingled with mint--toothpaste, probably, since it seemed unlikely Lance was making mint juleps in the middle of Europe.

JC cleared his throat, the big brother in him refusing to shut up, even though that was the last way he wanted to think about Lance right now. "Um, are you sure you should be..." he started, but Lance quieted him with a _look_.

"I'm fine, C. I just... thought we could get a little relaxed, y'know? Before the... card game." Lance's half-smile should come with a warning label.

He did look fine, JC told himself. Just the faintest bit flushed, but Lance pretty much looked like that drinking root beer. His movements as he poured JC a drink were slow, smooth, but not at all sloppy. "Okay," JC breathed, taking a swallow from the glass Lance gave him, trying not to cough as the liquor burned the back of his throat.

Lance grinned. "Not too strong for you, is it?" JC managed to shake his head, no. Lance could drink more than you'd expect, for someone his size. He'd just laughed when JC'd asked about it, saying there wasn't much for kids to do in Clinton besides sneak onto the golf course after dark and hang out, drinking. At least in Germany, he was legal.

"Here, let's get comfortable." Smiling, Lance pulled JC over to the bed. JC sat down, slipped his shoes off, and settled back against the wall. Lance followed him, sitting close enough for JC to feel his heat. JC took another drink from his glass, and almost before he'd swallowed, Lance was pulling him forward, his head already tilted for a kiss.

"Mmm. You feel good," Lance breathed against his lips, then closed the gap between them with a wet, open kiss. JC moaned and reached blindly for the nightstand. He needed to put his glass down before he spilled whiskey in Lance's bed.

Lance really liked to kiss. He could make out for hours, JC knew, if they had the time and the privacy. JC was a little surprised, because his other fuck buddies hadn't liked kissing much; it was just all about getting off. But then, he almost thought Lance _could_ get off just from kissing.

Maybe they could try sometime. It was a thought to file away in the back of his mind, though, because really, the here and now was fantastic enough. JC shivered when Lance licked around inside his mouth, the whiskey burn adding to the heat already sliding thick and fast through his veins.

He slid his hands up Lance's arms and down his back, edged up under the 'beater until he could scrape his fingernails gently up and down the dip of Lance's spine. That got him a low growl, and sharp teeth nipping at his lips. JC stroked downward, pressed his fingers against the very top of the cleft between Lance's cheeks, fingertips just edging under the loose, cotton sleep pants he had on.

"Mmmm, yeah," Lance bit at his lips again, then licked from JC's mouth to his ear. JC shivered when Lance bit down, tugging on his earlobe before sucking on it. "God, you really feel good."

"Yeah--" JC shivered and shifted, stretching out on the narrow bed. "Lance. God." Lips and teeth against his neck, and there was gentle suction, and JC shuddered and tugged Lance's mouth back to his. He wanted so bad to just tip his head back and let him have at it on his neck, but the _sane_ voice in the back of his head warned that wouldn't be a good idea. Hickeys weren't looked upon well for photoshoots and other appearances. "Kiss me," he whispered, and Lance obliged, slick and wet, tongue tangling with JC's.

And okay, if drinking whiskey meant Lance kissing him like this, like JC was something Lance wanted to devour, then JC was perfectly okay with it. Because, _damn_. Lance's fingers were twisted in his hair, pulling him even closer, and Lance's tongue was licking inside his mouth, hot, wet and--oh, God. Yes, JC was definitely okay with it.

Lance moved against him, warm and urgent, surprisingly solid under soft honey-gold skin. Most of the time, he looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, the model of wide-eyed innocence, but JC knew better. He knew that very same picture-perfect Mama's boy could murmur the _filthiest_ things in a voice so low it made JC's skin prickle with heat, could do things with his mouth that had JC coming so hard he sometimes forgot his own name. _Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe once we've kissed for awhile, he might--_

"What have we here?" Lance said softly, and JC drew in a breath at the feel of fingers cupping and stroking his dick--half-hard already, he was only human after all--through his sweatpants. "Why, JC--you dirty boy." And God, what was dirty was the way Lance was rubbing against him, licking his jaw, sucking on his lip and fucking _purring_ like some big cat in heat. Oh yeah, he was gonna buy Lance all the whiskey he wanted. Cases of the stuff.

"Fuck," he gasped, as Lance licked a long stripe across his neck, "Lance--"

"Hmmm?" The sound rumbled across JC's skin, and then, oh God, Lance was pulling up the hem of his t-shirt, a hand slipping underneath to twist and rub across one of JC's nipples, then the other, and then Lance's mouth, _oh_\--and his _teeth_\--and JC could do nothing but arch upward helplessly.

He didn't hear the knock at the door at first, nothing registering in his mind other than the feel of Lance's mouth on his chest, sucking on his nipples, biting gently at the sensitive skin, one hand still rubbing JC's dick. But then Lance pulled away, moving to his knees, and JC blinked up at him, confused. "Lance?"

Lance grinned, panting a little, his mouth red and wet and swollen. "Come in," he called, and winked at JC, licking his lips. "We have company."

Company. Obviously JC's brain wasn't working right. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out what Lance really must have said. But--_shit_\--the door was opening, and Lance was getting up, and even if he wasn't thinking very well, he was sure both of those were bad things. "Lance?" he managed, looking quickly toward the door, and--oh Jesus, Jesus, Lance had said Chris wasn't going to be back...

His skin was still tingling, aching, every nerve wanting to feel Lance's touch again, Lance's teeth. But he sat up, turning away from where Lance was... saying whatever to Chris, and tried to get himself under control. Was he still dressed? He was mostly still dressed; he pulled his shirt back down, willing his hard-on to subside at least a _little_. If Lance could just keep Chris occupied for another minute or two, maybe he could get out of here with some dignity intact.

He couldn't really hear what the two of them were saying; just tones, mostly, Lance's low rumble occasionally broken by Chris' sharper voice. But then he heard something that wasn't words. Something that sounded like--

He turned, really _looking_ for the first time since Lance had gotten up, and Chris and Lance were kissing. Kissing like it wasn't the first time, and definitely like kissing wasn't all they had in mind. Kissing like... well, like JC and Lance had been kissing a few minutes earlier.

As he watched, Chris pulled away with a soft whimper. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Lance, is this--you really want--"

Lance glanced back at JC then, wet lips curving in a smile. "Oh yeah," he said, and that was a tone JC recognized. "Yeah. C'mere." He held a hand out, but didn't wait to see if Chris followed, just came back to the bed. "Hey," he said, and JC shook his head slightly. He was getting an idea of what was coming, but he still wasn't sure he could possibly be right. "Hey," Lance said again, a purr, and he leaned in, tongue soft on JC's lips, asking for entry in a way JC couldn't possibly refuse.

JC leaned into the kiss, a slow, gentle kiss--more wooing than seduction, if he wanted to be particular about it--that tasted him carefully, Lance delving easily into his mouth, licking at his tongue, at the insides of his cheeks, over his teeth.

It was easy to forget Chris standing just beyond them, easy to lose himself in the heat of Lance's mouth and the strong hands cupping his face, until he felt warmth that wasn't Lance, because it was beside him. Them. JC pulled back from Lance with effort, because he really didn't want to stop, but--Chris. Watching.

Part of him found it really hot, but the rest of him was--embarrassed? Shocked? Surprised? Surprised, definitely, because what was he doing here? Shocked, because it obviously wasn't the first time he and Lance had--whatever. And embarrassed, because...Chris was watching them. And when JC looked, there was heat in Chris' eyes he'd never seen before. At least, never directed at him.

At _him_, he realized, licking his lips self-consciously. _Chris is looking at me that way. Like he wants me._ And that sent a tendril of heat curling through him, red-hot, potent, making him throb.

He shivered and turned back to light-green eyes that were more dark pupil now than anything. "Lance?"

"You're both so pretty." Lance reached out to Chris, pulled him closer to the bed. He kept one hand on JC, petting him gently. "Want you both. Want to watch the two of you." Lance leaned in and kissed JC briefly, a quick brush of his mouth over JC's, then leaned toward Chris and repeated it. "You both taste good."

Chris' mouth curved into a smile. "Greedy boy." But he kissed Lance back, a long, wet kiss that made JC ache a little more, for the tongue flashing pink and slick, and the soft sucking noises. Chris pulled back and licked his lips, then looked from Lance to JC and back again. "I don't--are you sure? And, C, man--I didn't know. I just. I mean. It's...cool, I'm cool. But. Um."

"I had no idea," JC said softly, and he couldn't stop staring at Chris' lips, knowing they would taste like Lance if he were to lean over and lick across them. And okay, suddenly _wanting_ to do that very much. _Could he taste me on Lance's mouth? Is that what he was doing when he licked his lips?_ The thought sent heat spiking through his belly and he shivered. "I mean--this. It's okay. I'm, yeah. I'm cool, too." _Stop staring at his mouth. Stop staring--_

"You two should kiss," Lance said, and JC jumped a little, because God, did Lance read minds now, too? He stared at his hands and felt himself blushing a little, realizing just how very much he wanted Chris to say--

"Okay." Chris' voice was soft but sure, and when JC looked up, blinking, there Chris was, the bed shifting as he sat down. "That okay with you, C?"

JC nodded, not trusting his voice to work. _Oh, God._ This was weird, this was awkward as hell, this was so not a good--_oh_. He felt his eyes flutter closed as Chris' mouth closed over his, soft, warm lips, so very warm. Unfamiliar, too--it's not like JC had never _looked_ at Chris' mouth before, but to feel it against his own, to actually be kissing Chris--this was something else entirely. Something unbelievably fucking hot, because, God. Where Lance's kisses had been hungry, predatory almost, Chris' were slow, sensual, heady--JC could feel a curl of pleasure unwinding in his belly, and oh yeah, he could do this all night. Chris' hand was warm against his shoulder, and then warmer still as Chris moved it to cup the back of his neck, pulling them closer together. JC moaned softly, and Chris' tongue slipped past his lips, licking inside, tangling with his, tasting like Lance, like JC, and then there was the taste of Chris himself--and _that_ was something JC definitely wanted more of.

JC shifted on the bed, sliding closer, letting his own hands explore, touching Chris' face, feeling the movement of his jaw as they kissed, then moving down to the solid strength of Chris' shoulders. So sexy, kissing somebody new but not-new. Chris' teeth closed around JC's lower lip, gentle pressure, and JC felt the tug all the way down through his chest to his cock. JC opened his eyes, then, and found himself staring into brown-rimmed black. "Wow," Chris breathed, and JC just nodded before tilting his head for another kiss.

This was insane. Or, just... freaky. But damn, it felt good, and when the bed shifted again, Lance settling himself on the other side of the narrow mattress, it seemed only natural for JC to move slightly and offer his mouth to Lance in turn. He was rewarded with a low growl and another nipping, biting kiss, and the shuddering pleasure of Lance's fingers once again slipping under his shirt, tracing ticklish heat up his ribs to--God, yes--his nipples.

Lance's hands stayed on him, then, thumbs teasing over sensitive skin, as Lance soothed his lips with his tongue, then turned at least some of his attention back to Chris.

Chris whimpered when Lance kissed him, and the sound echoed through JC's bloodstream. "Yeah," he breathed, watching their mouths move on each other, and dared to put a hand on the top button of Chris' shirt. Chris didn't seem to notice--well, not with Lance kissing him like that, JC thought--but Lance did, slanting a glance at JC and raising an eyebrow, silent permission. Which wasn't really right, it was Chris who needed to say it was okay, but JC's fingers worked the button anyway, stroking Chris' chest tentatively, and when Chris didn't say _no_, he moved to the next button, and the next.

He unbuttoned as far down as he could with the way Chris was sitting, twisted at the waist so he could kiss Lance. Chris' chest was flushed with heat where JC bared it, and he couldn't help himself really, he just wanted to taste. Surely Chris wouldn't mind, and he looked like he was in no shape to give permission, with Lance's tongue licking deep into his mouth. So JC leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Chris' sternum, then let his tongue slip out a little and move on smooth skin. He felt Chris' groan against his lips, and heard Lance's deeper one in response, and that gave him the courage to lick over to one nipple and suck.

"Fuck, C." Chris slurred the words against Lance's lips, and if that wasn't the hottest thing JC'd ever heard, he didn't know... He licked again, sucked, and then used his teeth to tease up the little bud. It was getting hard to form complete thoughts.

Then there was a shifting, and JC felt Lance move away. "Come on, guys," he purred. "I wanna see you together. Okay?" He pushed Chris down on the bed and JC reached after him to open the rest of the buttons as fast as his shaking hands would allow.

Chris scrambled out of his shirt and then reached for the hem of JC's, yanking it up so fast JC was afraid it would tear. "Careful, man, I think it's yours," JC said, but his voice was muffled in the fabric and he didn't know if Chris heard, and then the shirt was off and JC didn't think of repeating it because Lance's hand was burning his back, pushing him down on top of Chris.

"Now y'all kiss. I want to see." Lance moved over and knelt beside the bed, his elbows up on the mattress right beside them. "Give him your mouth, JC."

Lance didn't need to ask him twice--JC was more than ready, more than willing, because oh fuck, yes--kissing Chris was fast becoming one of his favorite things to do. Maybe while Lance watched. Okay, _especially_ while Lance watched. He'd never known Lance had such a voyeuristic streak, but then again, he'd never known he'd enjoy being watched so much, either. And obviously Chris was more than okay with it too, his hands curled around JC's hips, pulling him down, pressing the two of them tightly together.

"More kissing, C?" he said, and _yeah_, JC thought, _yeah, a lot more kissing_. He leaned down to lick across Chris' lips and Chris opened up for him, the inside of his mouth hot and wet, his tongue slick against JC's own.

"Yeah," Lance's voice, hot, moist breath ghosting over JC's cheek, "just like that. God, so fucking hot." JC felt a hand tangled in his hair--not Chris, because Chris' fingers were still holding onto him firmly--his grip tightening a little when JC rolled his hips. It was Lance, tugging a little, pulling JC's head back just enough for him to lean in and suck on his lips, nipping at the bottom one before turning his head a little and doing the same to Chris' mouth. "I wanted to taste you both," he whispered, licking over wet, red lips, his face flushed with heat. "Watching you both like that is really turnin' me on. Are you hard, too?"

_Oh, fuck yeah_, JC thought, and he knew for a fact Chris was, too--he could feel Chris' dick, hot and hard, grinding against his every time he moved. "Yeah," he said softly, "yeah, I am."

"Good." JC stole a quick look at Lance, and Lance's expression, the mingled pleasure and hunger, raised the fine hairs all over his body. God. So sexy, to be watched this way.

"You good?" JC asked Chris, more to see the look in his eyes than really wanting an answer. "Is this okay?" He rolled his hips, stifling a groan as Chris bucked under him.

"Good... fuck," Chris breathed. "Lance... you like this? You like watching us?"

"Oh yeah."

JC decided he had better uses for his mouth than talking, but Lance didn't have any such limitation. JC explored Chris' lips, his chin, his throat, to the soundtrack of Lance's muttered curses and praise. "Yeah, like that... oh, fuck, so hot, you guys, you should see yourselves..." Then Lance added his hands to the mix, first stroking JC's back, his arm, the nape of his neck. He was touching Chris, too, where he could reach; JC could see Lance's fingers tangling in Chris' hair, smoothing down his neck and shoulder. It was dizzying, kissing Chris and being petted like this, bombarded with pleasure. When Lance explored further, down over his ass, JC thought he might explode.

"Oh! Jesus..." JC's teeth came together on Chris' skin, but Chris understood, was groaning too, as Lance's fingers reached between both of their legs to rub, caress, tease their balls through the maddening restriction of their pants. "Lance," JC whimpered, moving faster against Chris' willing resistance. "Oh, God, Chris, I'm gonna..." He could feel it, feel the tension, too much sensation, too much input, Chris' mouth, Chris' cock against his, Chris' hands, _Lance's_ hands, Lance's voice...

"That's it, C. Just let it happen." Lance's words were a growl in his ear, and JC felt them shiver down his spine, through his body. "Come on, baby. We want you to." He couldn't help it--he humped down on Chris' hip and started to come. Lance didn't let up, touching and whispering as JC shook and bucked on top of Chris. "Fuck, yeah, you're beautiful when you come." JC felt Lance's hands on him as the wet heat spread through his shorts.

Chris was straining under JC, holding tight to his hips, providing the friction JC needed for his thrusts. Lance was still talking. "Can you feel it, Chris? How he shakes when he comes? He can't help it. He does it every time." Chris just whimpered, still hanging on as JC's hips slowed and JC buried his face in Chris' shoulder. If he wasn't so blissed out, he'd be dying of embarrassment.

Then he felt a rush of motion beside him and Lance was there, leaning up closer to them on the bed, turning Chris' face to his, kissing him sloppily, sucking, tongue slicking out over Chris' chin and back into his mouth. JC stared. The angle was weird, but it was amazing, seeing it up close. Damn. _Damn._ He felt Chris' hips start to shift and twist beneath him.

Chris pushed Lance away after a few more moments. "Shit, man," he gasped. "You better stop unless you want me to come, too."

"You that close, huh?" It was more growled than spoken, Lance leaning back in to kiss Chris again, biting at his lips--Lance loved to bite, and JC wasn't sure which was sexier, experiencing it or seeing him do it to someone else--slick, wet flashes of tongue pink and obscene as JC watched them, heat still pooled in his belly.

Chris' answer was a low moan, his body arching underneath JC's as Lance whispered against his lips, a steady stream of words, urging Chris on. And God, the things he was saying--JC could feel himself blush as he listened, a heady mix of embarrassment and desire trickling through him. Chris' hands were wrapped around his hips again, pulling JC close, rocking up against him, using the weight of his body for friction like JC had used him only a few moments before. It almost hurt, he was still so sensitive, but he found an angle that would let him give Chris what he needed without hitting his own dick straight-on. He ground down as Chris thrust up, and Chris groaned softly, rolling his hips restlessly.

"C'mon, baby," Lance murmured, "feels so good, right? C'mon, you know you want to. C'mon." Over and over, licking the words into Chris' mouth, running his fingers through Chris' hair, stroking his jaw. _God_, thought JC, _this has to be the hottest fucking thing ever--_

And then Chris thrust up again, hard, urgent, breath hissing between his teeth, fingers digging bruisetight into JC's skin. "Fuck," he gasped, "oh fuck, oh fuck--" His whole body tensed for a moment, and then JC could feel Chris shuddering underneath him, against him, and when he twisted his head just a little, he could see Chris' head arched back against the pillow, eyes shut and his throat working as he came.

"You look so hot," Lance was whispering against Chris' neck, "so fucking hot, baby." He saw JC watching and grinned, licking his lips. "So pretty when he comes, C. Just like you."

JC felt himself flush a little more, and blinked at Lance. Chris was still panting underneath him. "Well, how about you?"

Lance looked surprised for a second, then grinned wider. "You've already seen me."

"Yeah," JC said slowly. "But I think..." he poked Chris on the shoulder with his chin. "I think we wanna see you _now_. Right, Chris?"

Chris moaned wordlessly, but it sounded like agreement. JC looked pointedly at Lance. "See? It's only fair."

Lance pushed himself back from the edge of the bed and stood up. "I'm not arguin', man. I just wanna make sure y'all are both paying attention first." Then he peeled his undershirt up and pulled it off over his head. When his fingers dipped back down, into the waist of his pants, JC's breath caught in his throat. He nudged Chris to make sure he was watching.

Then Lance pushed his pants down over his hips and let them drop to the floor. He wasn't hesitant at all. In fact, his dick was standing straight out from his body, pointing lewdly at them, swollen and red, and JC wondered how Lance had been able to wait even _this_ long.

Lance sat down on the other bed, a few feet away from them, and spread his legs. He looked over at them with a grin. "So, are y'all gonna watch me now or what?"

"Fuck, yeah," Chris said, and it seemed like he'd recovered. Then JC felt Chris shift beneath him, and he lifted up a little so they could move around. Chris turned on his side to face Lance, and JC rolled over to fit himself to Chris' back, propping his head up on one hand so he could see Lance over Chris' head. Damn. It felt so good, being next to Chris this way. JC leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Chris' neck, keeping his eyes on Lance.

Lance sat facing them on the edge of the other bed, his legs splayed wide, his stiff dick pointing skyward. He leaned back a little, balancing with one hand, and with the other he rubbed down his belly. "Y'all don't know how hot you are together," he said softly. "I've been thinking about it for a long time."

JC slid his free hand around Chris' waist and pulled them closer together. God. Lance thought about them together? Like, fantasized about it? He wondered why _he_ hadn't thought to do that. Because Chris was seriously hot.

"Watching you kiss, God. I can't even tell you how horny it makes me." Lance slid his hand lower now, slipping his fingers around the base of his cock. "Y'all have no idea."

JC stared as Lance held himself tightly, then started to move his hand. "Sometimes..." Lance breathed, speaking almost in time with his strokes, "I think about... like, watching you... And it makes me so... fuckin' _hard_." He stopped talking for a minute, lifting his hand to his face to lick his palm. He stared across at JC and Chris, eyes dark, as his hand went back to his cock. "Touch him, C. Put your hand in his pants."

JC's hand was already at the front of Chris' waistband, and the jeans were so baggy--_probably Joey's_, he thought--that it was easy enough for him to slide his fingers down the front, pushing under the waistband of his boxers and down to the head of Chris' dick, slippery and hot. "Ohhh, fuck, C," Chris whispered, bucking back against JC.

"Yeah..." Lance whispered, stroking himself again now. "And--shit. That's not all... I'm thinkin' 'bout."

"Tell--tell us," Chris gasped, pushing his dick into JC's fingers, not hard again yet, but slick and swollen and just--really nice.

Lance ran his thumb over the slick head of his own cock and groaned, baring his teeth for a second. "Fuck. I think about, oh, fuck... y'all. Both, like. Fucking me." He shuddered visibly as he spoke the words.

"Jesus fuck, Lance." Chris shuddered the words out; JC felt his body ripple from head to toe, and the cock in his hand twitched, hardened a bit. JC licked at Chris' neck again, not moving his eyes from Lance. He agreed with Chris. Even trying to picture it was enough to make his brain short out.

"Do you come like that?" he asked quietly, stroking Chris slowly. Chris pressed forward into his hand, then back against him, and JC rubbed himself shamelessly against Chris. "Thinking about us fucking you?"

"Yeees--" Lance drew the word out slowly, thrust his hips forward. JC watched his dick disappear and reappear in the tunnel of his hand. He wanted to lick the slick beads of moisture off the tip. "God. I--both of you. First Chris, then you, C..." He pinched a nipple and moaned softly.

JC shifted around on the bed so he could sit up, pulling Chris with him, between his legs. Better. Much better. He could touch more of Chris this way.

"How would we do it, Lance?" Chris arched into JC's touch. JC could feel him shivering, a constant quiver that was actually pretty sexy. He scraped his teeth over the side of Chris' neck, watched Lance lick his lips.

"Push me to my back," Lance shifted on the other bed--Chris' bed, JC realized--"spread my legs. Touch me." He dragged his free hand down from his nipples, cupped his balls, then dipped lower. JC twitched. When Lance spread his legs wide and circled the small hole gently with the tip of one finger, JC whimpered against Chris' neck. Chris responded with a whimper of his own. "Slick me up, and finger me--because that's so fucking hot. And I know Chris likes that." Even in the dim light, JC could see the flash of Lance's grin, and he filed that away for later. _Chris likes fingering._

"I do, too," JC said softly, closing his fist around Chris' hard-on. Lance moaned in unison with Chris.

"You like to be fingered, C. Chris loves to do it." JC watched--stared--when Lance pressed his finger inside, just the tip, but it seemed to him Lance's body opened eagerly, anticipating. JC wanted to be there, be the one pressing his fingers inside.

"Both," JC gasped softly. "I like both."

"Fucking A," Chris groaned. "Jesus, Lance." He shifted away from JC, turned and gave him a quick, hard kiss, then slid off the bed to kneel in front of Lance. JC watched Lance spread his legs wide, hunger boiling through him when Chris sucked two fingers into his mouth to wet them, then stroked them over and around before pressing them into Lance.

In with the one Lance still had inside himself.

Oh Jesus, Jesus. Lance moaned, arching up into the pressure, his face tense with concentration, with need. "Yeah," Lance breathed, the strain making his voice darker than usual, grittier. "Fuck, Chris..."

It was beyond anything JC'd ever imagined. Better than porn, oh yeah, by a long shot. Nobody in porn ever looked half as sexy as Lance, face flushed, head thrown back, still jacking himself slowly. Or Chris, all his intensity focused on his two fingers, thrusting deliberately into Lance.

JC could almost feel it, feel the tightness of Lance's body, the heat. And at the same time, feel Chris' fingers, blunt and hard, pressing into him. He shuddered again, moving forward, needing to touch. Not sure what his part in this was, but then Chris raised his hand again and spat, and _Yes_, JC thought, that was something he could help with.

They hadn't been together that many times, but Lance was a creature of habit. It was hard, turning away from the two of them, even for a minute, but he knelt quickly by Lance's duffel bag, feeling inside for the... yes. Yes.

When JC slid onto the floor next to the bed, Lance blinked at him dazedly, eyes glassy with lust. JC leaned forward and kissed him, licking deep into Lance's mouth, feeling the difference from all the other times they'd kissed. "Here," JC whispered, feeling the wantonness of the situation ripple through him, his body reacting to the thought even before he _did_ anything. Even before he fumbled with the tube and squeezed gel into his hand, even before he reached down to slide his slippery fingers next to Chris', next to--God--Lance's. To Lance's entrance... and inside. "Let me help."

"Yeah, C, yeah," Lance whimpered, opening his legs--impossibly--wider. Chris pulled his fingers back a little, to make room, and then JC felt it, the tightness of Lance around his two fingers, hot and snug and just--everything. The muscles smooth and strong, clenching a little when he pushed a fraction of an inch deeper. "Oh, please, yes," Lance muttered, and his own finger slipped out of his ass, making room for JC and Chris to go deeper.

JC stared at the place where they joined, where his fingers and Chris' disappeared together into Lance. He'd never thought, never imagined... but it wasn't really as strange as he would've thought, sharing like this. And that in itself was probably weird, but somehow he wasn't worried.

Well, whatever.

Chris turned to him then and kissed him, open-mouthed, and it just all felt so good. Their fingers kept twisting into Lance slowly, not really deep but so very hot. Finally Chris pulled back a little and said, "Ready?" JC wasn't sure which of them he was asking, but he answered at the same time as Lance.

"Oh, _yeah_."

Chris fumbled with one of the condoms JC had dropped beside him, while JC fucked his fingers in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. Lance shivered under his hand, the muscles of his thighs pulled taut.

"Play with your nipples," JC said quietly, twisting his fingers. Lance grunted and sucked in a deep breath, and oh, God--JC could see him, tugging and pinching at one with his free hand. "Both hands, Lance."

Lance whimpered, gave himself one last stroke before letting go. JC leaned up and licked the tip of his dick, the strong saltbitter flavor spreading over his tongue. Beside him, Chris had the rubber open, but was watching him, watching Lance. JC grinned and slipped his fingers out slowly, liking the way Lance writhed. "JC--"

"Shhh. Hang on." He turned to Chris and took the condom. "Need help?"

Chris laughed, deep and low, and JC thought how it sounded different from his usual laugh. Darker, more suggestive. It made warmth curl through him, run red-hot through his veins, made his dick throb at the promise. "If you're offering, sure."

"Unzip, man." And oh, God, watching Chris wriggle out of those loose pants was so, so good. And it wasn't like he'd never seen him, but up close, with Chris so obviously turned on, his dick hard and swollen, arching away from his body and curling just slightly inward, the tip red and slick--

JC swallowed hard and leaned in, caught Chris' eyes and held them while he licked from the base to the tip, then sucked the crown into his mouth briefly, tasting the evidence of Chris' first orgasm. Beside them, he heard Lance growl, low and deep, felt Chris' hands go to his head. "JC--_Jesus_\--"

He pulled back and rolled the condom down over Chris' dick, felt him throb against his fingertips. "I think you're ready," he laughed, his stomach tight and hot with the knowledge he was about to watch Chris fuck Lance.

It was... surreal. Like being drunk, being high. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't be sitting here watching--_helping_\--kneeling on the thin carpet, the air in the small room stuffy, dense. Weighted with the smell of sweat and sex and God, Chris wasn't wasting any time, was he? Not that he had much of a choice, with Lance grabbing at him, pulling Chris down on top of him, writhing under him, hips arching up, legs high--who knew Lance was so limber?--and kissing his mouth, God, their tongues; Lance kissed like he _needed_ it, like he was starving, and he was talking, too, panting almost, "C'mon, c'mon, Chris, don't tease me..." The words were a plea, but Lance's tone--JC couldn't imagine anyone not obeying. Note to self, he thought: If you ever _really_ need something, have Lance ask for it. And _that_ idea, coming in the middle of this, this pornographic fantasy, was so weird that he wondered for a moment if he _was_ dreaming, if this was all the product of too much German beer and not enough rest.

But then Lance managed to get Chris where he wanted him, pressing up while his hands urged Chris down, the tip of Chris' cock sliding slick into Lance's body, and JC didn't have any brain cells left to think about dreams.

"Oh--" Lance gasped. "Oh, yeah, Chris, yeah--" Lance's nails were biting into Chris' sides; JC could see the red half-moons. "Fuck, so good--yeah, deeper, c'mon, I know you can, know you like it, you know how _I_ like it..."

It was--God, he didn't have words. Just, didn't. JC was pretty sure his brain was completely melted, and all available blood was currently pulsing and throbbing in his dick, heat zig-zagging through him like streaks of lightning.

Lance just--opened, for Chris. His body opened, pulled him in, not fast, but slow and steady and it made JC's belly twist with lust. He wanted to be the one sliding in, wanted to feel that incredible heat surrounding him, slick and tight, tighter when Lance bore down and clenched around him. He groaned and realized he'd started stroking himself.

Chris pushed Lance's legs up, bending him nearly double, and JC shuddered, not sure, actually, which end he wanted to be on: fucking or being fucked. Because, wow. He stepped closer and ran a hand down Chris' back, felt the muscles bunching and relaxing there as he pumped into Lance. Heard Lance's soft litany of filthy words and gasps and pleas, in a voice that seemed to shake the ground, it was such a low rumble. Listened to Chris pant and mew and growl.

"JC--kiss me--Jesus, Chris," Lance shuddered when Chris wriggled his hips, then groaned, and JC leaned in to catch the sound, swallow it down into himself. Lance tasted like salt--_sweat, he's sweaty_\--and JC licked his mouth, sucked on his tongue before pulling away and licking at Chris' mouth, nipping at his lower lip. Chris tightened his grip on Lance and opened wide, tilting his head a little so JC could kiss him deep, tongue slicking around the inside of his mouth. He tasted hot, like beer and Lance and probably, JC thought, like JC too. JC worked one hand into Chris' hair and tugged his head closer, deepened the kiss. He stroked his free hand over Lance's chest and heard a rumbly keening sound when he pinched a tight, erect nipple.

Chris' thrusts were gaining speed as JC kissed him, deep and hot, and soon he began to shudder and JC could tell from his shortened strokes that he was getting close. He let Chris go and went back to kissing Lance, holding Lance's hands above his head now to keep him from touching his cock. Lance was grunting with every stroke of Chris' dick, every time Chris buried himself, and JC felt Lance's noises echoing in his own head.

"Fuck... oh, fuck. Gonna--God!--gonna come," Chris gasped, and JC felt the shocks of his thrusts jolting through Lance's body and into his own, harder and harder.

Chris wailed when he started to come. JC sat up again then, still holding Lance's wrists crossed on the pillow, and watched. Chris was red, sweat rolling down his face, every muscle in his body straining as he jerked and thrust, fucking into Lance over and over.

God. God. JC was so hard. He'd just come, not fifteen minutes before, and he was so hard, he thought his dick was going to poke a hole in the front of his pants. He thought he was going to _weep_ from it.

When Chris' thrusts finally slowed, then stopped, JC felt Lance tense under his hands and realized that Chris was already pulling out. He knew what was next. And maybe he should think twice, but damn, he wanted it too much. He let go of Lance and pushed his sweatpants down over his hips.

Chris was still breathing heavily as he helped JC get out of his pants and roll the condom on. Of course, he still managed to talk the whole time. "Hang on, Lance. Hang on. C's gonna be right there. C'll fix you up, man." JC's hands weren't working so well, so Chris lubed him once he got the rubber on, and then leaned over to kiss him deeply. "Go for it, C. He's so ready for you." Chris positioned JC between Lance's thighs and smacked him on the ass, once. "Ride 'em, cowboy."

Lance choked on a laugh, his eyes crazy and huge, and tucked his hands behind his knees to pull his legs wide open again. "Come on, C," he gasped, "giddy up."

Oh God. This was crazy. _Crazy._ He had to be high, had to be imagining this, but Lance was pushing himself down, not begging so much as _demanding_, and JC's cock sure wasn't going to argue. "Fuck," he managed, feeling Lance's ass warm and slick against his cockhead and oh, sweet Lord, he didn't even have to thrust, barely, just ease on in, no resistance, frictionless, just welcoming heat. "You want me to ride you," he half-laughed, "ride you like a--oh, _fuck_\--"

Lance was rocking up against him, muscles clenching, and JC wasn't sure he'd survive it. "Yeah, C," Lance panted, "yeah, so good, love the way you--" JC managed to gather enough control to shift his hips, that little swivel that always made Lance groan. "God, yes. Just keep doin' that... for-fucking-ever..." Lance's eyes were closed now, his face turned a little to the side, sucking air but lips curved in a smile. Bliss. Oh yeah. Like a dictionary illustration for it.

And JC wanted to keep giving it to him, just like that, making him shudder and sigh and bite at his own lips until Chris leaned in and--fuck, _so_ hot--bit them for him. "Yeah, baby," Chris was whispering. "Greedy baby. Takes two of us to satisfy you, huh? 'sokay, we're glad to do it, right, C?" Glancing up, catching JC's eye just for a second and he could recognize Chris' expression, felt it deep in his own chest, a giddy astonished sort of fear and gratitude, that something like this could be happening, could feel so. damn. good. That Lance was under him, pulling him closer, harder, nodding and licking at Chris and moaning in that low, rough voice for _more, yeah, just like that, so good..._

"Can you--" JC almost choked on the words, not sure where they'd come from, but now the idea was in his head, full-blown, licking flame up his spine and tightening his balls, "Can you come like this? Lance, can you--I've always wondered--if I, God, if I can hold on," big _if_ there, but what an incentive to try, "do you think you can--"

"God--" Lance moaned the word, then drew in a long, deep breath and looked JC straight in the eye. "I wanna. Give it to me, C." He clenched tight around JC and the _heat_ of that made JC tighten his grip, wondering if he could already see bruisedark smudges or if he only imagined them.

"Pin his wrists, Chris." He whispered the words, watched a long shiver work its way through Lance, with an answering one going through Chris. "So hot, Lance." He slid his hands up the backs of Lance's thighs, catching his legs easily when Chris drew his arms up and back. "Kiss him. Long, wet...fuck his mouth while I fuck him." He hissed the last words as Lance clenched again, rocking toward him, and JC grinned, baring his teeth, and swiveled his hips. Lance growled and arched upward.

It was tempting, so tempting, to watch Chris kiss him, but JC was determined now; Lance was going to come like this or he'd die trying. JC closed his eyes as Chris covered Lance's mouth with his, a quick flash of pink, slick tongue stroking inward, and that was all he needed to see. He imagined Chris' tongue sliding lewdly in and out, swirling around, and thrust faster, harder, shifting and swiveling to change his angle. He knew he was hitting Lance just right when even the wet, sloppy sounds of their kiss couldn't block out the low, pleading groan.

"Feels so good to fuck you," he growled. "You're hot--so hot, Lance. All slick and open, and God, it's a turn-on, knowing that's 'cos Chris fucked you first..._ God_\--" JC opened his eyes when Lance screwed himself downward, his body seeming to suck JC in deeper. "Little slut...ohgod, Lance."

Chris wasn't kissing him anymore; he'd moved down to bite and suck at Lance's nipples, making Lance wiggle and shift, body shuddering and tightening all around JC's. It was like being enveloped in something red-hot, thick, steamy heat swirling all around him.

"JC, Jesus--just... so close..._ so_... please--"

"C'mon, baby, you can do it--" JC hoped _he_ could; he wanted Lance to come this way. Begging on his cock. _God, what's going on?_ He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this, turned on so bad he ached down to his bones. And it was all wrapped up in Chris and Lance, in the triangle they had balanced here. "Come on, Lance. Want you to come, baby. Come on my cock... c'mon..." He rocked inward again, angling to hit that spot, shivering when the first low growl rolled out, thunder pealing softly.

"Oh fuck, JC... _fuck_\--"

The fact that Lance could still even form words was amazing--the fact that he was doing it while rolling his hips in a way that was making JC see stars behind closed eyelids was even _more_ impressive. He swore softly under his breath and swiveled his hips slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts, because JC was going to make sure Lance came first, he _was_\--

Lance groaned again, long, low, almost a sob. JC could feel him tensing--_God, so fucking tight, oh God_\--and then he was rocking up against JC, his entire body shuddering and twisting, and JC held on, riding through it.

"That's it," Chris was murmuring, "that's it, baby... oh God, Lance, so hot... yeah--"

"Fuck--" JC was close, so close, but he had to look, had to see-- and he opened his eyes, blinking back sweat, trying to focus. _God_. Lance's head was thrown back, his neck arched, Chris sucking and licking his throat, his jaw, his lips, whispering to him as he came in long, thick spurts all over his belly. _I did that,_ JC thought, _me and Chris, we did that to him--_

White-hot flame crackling along his spine, and Lance pulsing slick and tight around him, and JC couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. Heat uncoiled through him in a rush, instinct carrying his body along, his hips fucking into Lance, and then he was coming so hard it almost hurt.

He wasn't sure exactly how long his bones were on fire, but when his vision cleared he was still buried deep inside Lance, still feeling Lance's body shudder with aftershocks. "Oh, God." He closed his eyes long enough to try to regain some motor control, then just _breathed_ for another minute before gingerly pulling out. God, they were both going to be sore, and he just had to hope Lance thought it was as worth it as he did. He ditched the condom into the trash before collapsing at Lance's side.

Lance shifted closer, something that might have been a snuggle if either of them had had the energy for it. Smiling at him, loose and boneless. "God, C." He shivered again, a full-body ripple, and if that wasn't a purr, JC didn't know what the word meant. "We are _definitely_ gonna have to do that again."

Caught off guard, JC coughed weakly. "Again?" It came out a lot closer to a squeak than he'd have hoped.

Lance chuckled. "Well, not right this _minute_."

The bed was way too narrow for three, but Chris nudged Lance's legs over far enough to wriggle in on his other side. "Right," he said, leaning down to lap at the mess on Lance's belly, "Definitely... need to take a few minutes, at least. For clean-up." He sounded awfully _composed_, JC thought, but then he'd had a little longer to recover.

JC waited, listening to his heartbeat, letting his mind catch up with where he was, what had happened. He watched Chris' mouth, Chris' tongue. Watched Lance sigh, fingers tangling loosely in Chris' hair. This--them--whatever had just happened here, whatever they'd done, it could be awfully... weird. Now that they weren't in the middle of things.

But Chris just raised an eyebrow at him, one corner of his mouth curving in a smile, and JC decided worrying didn't seem like a very rewarding way to spend his time. Especially not when there was more of Lance's skin to be licked. He tilted up, groaning weakly, and kissed Lance's mouth first, soft and wet and sweet, before moving lower, sliding his tongue over smooth, salty skin, cleaning the spots Chris hadn't been able to reach.

Lance hummed softly under their combined attention, stretching and cracking his neck, sated. It was... comfortable, JC realized, as Lance's fingernails traced gentle paths down his back. It wasn't anything most people would call normal, he knew. But then most people weren't as used to sharing as they were.

~fin~

 


End file.
